


Freak Friday

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Body Swap, Crack Fic, F/M, Humour, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: When Oliver runs into Zantana, she works some of her magic leading to Oliver and Felicity walking a mile in each others shoes. Takes place during Season 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may follow me on twitter and know that I've been talking about this silly fic this weekend. It's going to be two parts, this fic is NOT meant to be taken seriously, its just some humourous what ifs.

“Diggle chose the worst weekend to disappear.” Oliver grumbles as he stomps into the bunker. His mask is hanging around his neck his hood pushed back. He slams his bow on the the metal desk with a clank and turns to face Felicity scowl still on his lips.

 

“He went to visit his nephew for his birthday.” Felicity remarks dryly. “Besides you’re not actually upset he’s gone. You’re more upset that this woman outsmarted you.”

 

“She didn’t  _ outsmart _ me.” Oliver protests, “she just used a tactic I’m not familiar with.”

 

“Magic.” Felicity teases, knowing fully well it will piss Oliver off.

 

“No.  _ Not  _ magic.” Oliver growls in annoyance, but when Felicity raises a one eyebrow at him he huffs, his defensive stance diminishing somewhat. He pulls out what looks like a dark coloured call card. “She was a parlor trick magician that useddeception to rob a library. Why was she even robbing a library, and why give me her  _ call card _ ?” 

 

“Maybe she thought the leathers fit you well.” Felicity remarks, her cheeks suddenly turning pink. “Not that  _ I  _ noticed I’m just saying...women notice these things….just not me I mean.” 

 

This time a smile does tug at the corner of Oliver’s lips and Felicity only scowls grabbing the card from Oliver, she’s just able to see the word “Zatanna” written in curse across the card before it explodes between them both of then engulfed in bright purple glitter.

 

“Damn if I had not seen her on the street camera I would have sworn my mother gave you that.” Felicity says with a laugh coughing slightly despite the fact that all the glitter sees to have disappeared.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks concerned but she can see the small smile on his lips as he looks at her, “your mom likes glitter?”

 

“Yes. Let’s just say my mother is not a  _ typical _ mom.” Felicity explains with a roll of her eyes.

 

She can see that Oliver wants to ask her more the curiosity evident in his facial expression. But instead he takes a step back, “let me change out of the suit and then I’ll take you home.”

 

Felicity frowns at his words, “Why would you take me home? I came with my car?”

 

“That woman,  _ Zantana,  _ she was watching you or she knows about you. She made a comment about telling the blonde with glasses ‘hello’ she’s unpredictable and dangerous. I prefer to take you home myself.” Oliver explains as she begins to unzip his jacket.

 

“Okay.” Felicity agrees, not only to appease him, but this Zatanna person makes her nervous as well so it works for both of them.  

 

About 30 minutes later Felicity is walking up the narrow staircase to her apartment, Oliver hot on her heels. Her heart is strumming through her chest, she’s acting like this is  first date, and it’s anything but. They did not go out for a meal or anything for that matter. Oliver is not walking her to her door after some perfect night, about to kiss her goodnight. She hates herself just a little bit for even thinking about that. 

 

When she gets to her front door, she pulls out her keys unlocking the door with familiar ease. She opens the door slightly but then she pauses for a moment, wondering if she should invite Oliver in for coffee, or if that would be too presumptuous of her. She jumps when she feels Oliver’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, do you want me to stick around? I don’t think we were being followed, but I can…” He trails off when she turns around to face, him, she gasps when her shoulder bumps against his firm chest, not realizes he was standing so close to her.

 

“Coffee!” She stutters out, licking her lips, pointedly ignoring the way, Oliver’s eyes flicker to her lips. “I mean...do you wanna have some coffee...I’m not propositioning you... _ no _ ...you and me  _ never…. _ I just mean, she’s clearly knows what I look like and her magic tricks are questionable at best...it just makes me nervous.”

 

“Felicity.” Oliver calls out, resting both his hands on her shoulders, calming her. “It’s okay. I’ll stay for bit, make sure the coast is clear. I’ll take you up on that coffee. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

She nods her head, unsure what to say to that particular declaration, and this time  _ Oliver _ is the one to lick his lips and she finds herself mimicking his actions, as the moment their eyes meet, her heart clenches. 

 

Is this it? Is this the moment, she’s thought about for far too many times she cares to admit? She gasps when Oliver tilts his head down towards her, his lips just a hair's breadth away when he stops. Her heart drops  and she waits for him to pull away, but when he doesn’t, she realizes that he is waiting for  _ her _ to make the move. 

 

Just as she rises on her toes, tilting her head backwards, Oliver’s hot breath tickling her heated skin, there is a bright light and Felicity yelps in surprise and she stumbles towards him, Oliver’s arms immediately grabbing her but then her world goes back and the next time she opens her eyes she finds herself sprawled on her floor a soft body on top of her. 

 

A soft squeak comes from on top of her, as she groans out in pain, her hand rising to rub her forehead, but when she feels short tuffs of hair on her head, rough calluses against her skin, and more importantly a soft groan that sounds like her but comes from the body  _ on top _ of her. 

 

Her eyes fly open  in surprise, and she’s met with familiar blue eyes,  _ her blue eyes. _

 

She screams loudly in return, and when she emits the deep low voice, she screams again,  _ her _ blue eyes are looking back at her unblinkingly, wide in surprise, “Felicity?”

 

“Oliver?” She calls out cautiously, her voice is low and deep, as it rumbles in her chest, “OH MY GOD.”

 

“You’re me!” She shouts, Oliver’s voice going an octave she has  _ never _ heard from him _.  _ He still continues to look down at her, her own face staring back at her is unnerving, even more so how he stares back at her with wide surprise eyes, far more calmer than  _ she _ would ever be.

 

“You’re me, and I’m you.” She continues Oliver’s voice is rough as she speaks, far quicker than  _ she’s _ ever heard him talk. She places her hand on  _ her _ waist, touching him to see if its real, she pats her back, she’s not sure what she’s doing, she’s just trying to make sure she’s not seeing things, that she is seeing herself lying on top of her. She continues to pat herself down, until she pats her ass and it’s not until Oliver yells out in surprise does she realizes what she’s doing.  

 

“Felicity!” He squeaks out, his eyes bulging in surprise as he scrambles off of her. 

 

He wavers when he gets to his feet, arms shooting out as he tries to balance himself, and that’s when she realises  _ she _ was still wearing her heels. He takes step forward, but then things better of it when his leg wobbles. She bites her lip to hide her laughter, when Oliver looks down at her, his eyes narrowing, he offers his hand to help her up, but when she takes his hand instead of him tugging her to feet,  _ he _ goes tumbling forward and lands on her with a soft thud.

 

“Whoops.” She says unable to control herself and burst out into laughter, even more so at the look on his face. The sound of Oliver’s laughter though makes her pause, she’s never heard him laugh before, not like that.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asks her, her own voice soft and full of concern, she can see the way her eyebrows wrinkle in thought, it’s such a strange thing to see herself and not a refelction in the mirror.

 

“Your laugh...well I laughed...but its your voice….you have a great laugh.” She says Oliver’s voice going deep and soft, her blue eyes staring back at her is slightly unnerving, “I just...I wish you had more things to laugh about.”

 

“Oh.” Oliver says softly, he then smiles at her, watching herself smirk is a strange thing, and Felicity knows it will  _ not _ be the strangest thing to happen tonight….least of all the fact that she and Oliver were about to  _ kiss _ . “Well I’m pretty sure we will be laughing about all of this once we figure out what the hell happened.”

 

Felicity grins as Oliver slides off her and then proceeds to remove her heels, before he gets to his feet, always the practical one. “Wow two minutes in my body, and already you got a sense of humour. There is hope for you yet Mr. Queen.”

 

“Funny.” Oliver remarks sarcastically, “Given our current predicament, I’m assuming having a sense of humour will be a requirement to get through it.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Felicity remarks as she too gets to her feet, but the moment she stands up her arms shoot out, as  _ she _ stumbles, “ Wow, you’re very tall. Did you know that? This is  _ high _ , I feel a little light headed. Were you always this tall?”

 

“Were you always this short?” Oliver counters looking  _ up  _ at her which totally takes away the snark in his tone.

 

“This is  _ insane _ .” Felicity remarks, as she pats her chest, frowning when all she feels is the firm contours of his muscles, “This really is all muscle.”

 

She continues to pat herself, hands moving along Oliver’s torso, then arms squeezing a bicep and her eyes bulging in surprise, she looks at his hands, the short nails, the scars littering his skin, mixed with endless amount of calluses.

 

“Felicity! Can you stop touching yourself...I mean me stop touching me….just stop.” Oliver insists, brow wrinkling as he looks at her.

 

“You can feel me up if you want...wait no...wait yes it is how I said it.” Felicity  eyes widen at her words but she continues far too excited to focus on embarrassing herself. “Aren’t you curious? This is amazing, this is something straight out of a movie! We’re assuming this is all Zatanna's doing right?”

 

“Felicity this is  _ not  _ something we should be excited about.” Oliver grumbles as he takes a seat on the couch.

 

“I have to say, it’s very weird to see myself so grumpy and with a permanent scowl on my face.” Felicity points out, not bite in her tone, but Oliver only rolls his eyes at her comment.

 

“Well it’s weird to watch myself walking around talking a mile a minute my hands all over the place. “ Oliver counters, he gestures to the empty seat besides him, “Sit will you? You’re making me dizzy, my eyes are burning too, why are my eyes burning?”

 

“Oh! My contacts!” Felicity grimaces  at him sheepishly, “I got a new prescription yesterday so I was trying them out, but usually by now I take them out.”

 

She looks across at her coffee table and scoops up her glasses offering it to Oliver, who looks at the small black frames with trepidation. “It’s not going to bite you, Oliver.”

 

Oliver only scowls in return, he looks down his hands his frown deepening, “You want me to poke my eyes, what if my nails... _ your _ nails scratches it? Can’t I just leave them in there and you sort it out once we’re figured this out?”

 

“Do  _ you _ have any clue how we’re gonna fix,  _ this?”  _ Felicity asks incredulously, when Oliver remains mute she nods, “Oliver you make your own arrows you can handle taking out my contacts…”

 

“What?” Oliver asks in alarm when Felicity stops abruptly, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

 

“I...I need to  _ pee _ .” Felicity hisses softly, almost as though if she  _ didn’t _ say it, it would take away the fact that it’s something  _ she _ needs to attend to.

 

Oliver though only smirks in amusement, “Felicity, you’ve peed all you life, you can more than handle…”

 

“Alright!” Felicity shouts cutting him off, cheeks still red,”You’re gonna have to do it too!”

 

It’s childish, but it’s the only response she could think of, but  she can see Oliver’s amused demeanor diminish slightly at her words. They sit in silence for a brief moment, but when she doesn’t move Oliver sighs, “Felicity, you’re going to have to go eventually.”

 

“I don’t want to.” She says stubbornly, so much as pouting in displeasure, at Oliver’s less than impressed look on  _ her _ face, so it feels like shes mocking  _ herself _ , she huffs and gets to her feet, the added height still making her slightly dizzy, as she grumbles to herself, “This is not how I imagined touching your dick for the first time.”

 

She freezes on her way to the bathroom, rubbing her forehead in disbelief, she looks across at Oliver who is looking at her with wide eyes, “Not that I  _ imagined _ touching you like that. You’re my boss...and my friend and that would  _ totally _ inappropriate….I  _ never _ pictured your dick in any capacity!”

 

“Felicity, how about we agree to no longer talk about my junk for the time being?” Oliver asks, the words coming from  _ her _ mouth making Felicity blush. She nods in agreements and continues walking towards the bathroom, when he gets to the door, she pauses and turns around to look at Oliver who is a few feet away, still staring at her, “How do I  do it?”

 

“How do you  _ pee _ ?” Oliver asks incredulously.

 

“Standing up!” Felicity explains her face burning in embarrassment, she gestures to her crotch, “Do I just stand there and it points for itself? Do I have to point and aim?”

 

“Felicity! Stop talking!” Oliver all but shouts, by now they are both supporting matching red cheeks, “Just….just hold it and aim for the bowl….and..and shake…”

 

“Okay I got it!” Felicity cutting him off, she gestures awkwardly at the door, “I’m just gonna...okay.”

 

* * *

 

Once she disappears behind the door and Oliver hears a distinctive ‘ _ holy shit’ _  coming from the bathroom that has him alarmed. 

 

“Felicity, everything okay?” He calls out cautiously, wondering if she hurt herself, or himself...this is going to be very confusing for the both of them,

 

“I’m fine!” Felicity’s squeaks out, and Oliver has to talk to her about her making him sound like a pubescent kid. “ _ Is it suppose to be this BIG?”  _

 

He barely makes out her words, but he hears he enough that it has him smirking, but slowly backing away from the bathroom, not wanting to get caught and embarrass her even further.

 

Oliver takes a deep breath collapsing back on the couch, he rubs his eyes lightly and then frowns when he sees the brightly coloured nails staring back at him. He glances briefly at the closed bathroom door, before he holds out both his hands looking at the multicoloured nail, the crazy shaped ring of a bulldog hooked onto his index finger and chuckles to himself. He runs a finger gently along his forearm flexing his hand as tiny fingers curl closed.

 

He looks down at his lap and frowns when he sees a bit of bare thigh staring up at him, even more so when he realizes he’s sitting his legs so far apart Felicity’s skirt has fallen between his legs and he is seeing far too much skin... _ Felicity’s _ skin than he ever thought possible.  Without really thinking about it he finds himself trailing a finger along the smooth curve of her leg. When he sees the brightly colour nail hook on the matching skirt he catches himself and what he’s about to do. 

 

He shakes his head but frowns when blond hair whips around him and that familiar smell of vanilla with just a hint of coconut over takes his sense. It’s so entirely  _ Felicity _ . He breathes in deeply but then frowns an he clenches his hand putting them to the side, ashamed of what he was doing. He stares down at Felicity’s toes and when he sees the equally bright nails staring back at him he can’t help but smile. 

 

He looks down again and this time his eyes catch the curve of Felicity's breast and suddenly his hand is gravitating to the v of her dress on its own accord. He’s just about to pull back the v of her dress when the bathroom door unlocks and he jumps in surprise his hands going back to his side.

 

“I survived.” Felicity informed him cheeks read he’s never seen himself look so out of sorts, so embarrassed in his life. She then seems to catch his current position, the way he’s sitting stoic on the couch as she smirks at him, “you took a peak didn’t you?”

 

“I did not  _ peak  _ at anything.” He protests. Felicity though is not buying it and only laughs in return.

 

“I wouldn’t blame you. I mean I saw yours I  _ held _ ...well you know. Tit for tat and all that, you’re gonna see it eventually.  I saw all of _ you _ .”  Gestures vaguely to his crotch and Oliver wished that they would just  _ stop  _ talking about it.  He rubs his eyes yet again and Felicity sighs taking a seat on the couch next to him offering him her glasses. 

 

“You need to take those out. Just use one hand to hold your eyelids apart and the tip of your finger to get it. It will be easy.” 

 

Oliver looks at her with uncertainty and Felicity just sighs with a roll of her eyes. She grabs hold of his hand and tugs him towards the bathroom. Oliver tries to stop her but he realizes that he is not strong enough and felicity seems to be unaware how strong  _ she  _ is.

 

A few minutes later after a few accidental pokes in the eyes, Felicity’s contacts are neatly packed away and Oliver looks at her owlishly, his eyes watering. 

 

“And you do this every night?” Oliver says with a groan rubbing his eyes, but the hisses when Felicity slaps his hands away, “Ow!”

 

“Sorry! I forgot how strong I am...or how strong you are.” Felicity says sheepishly, “but stop rubbing my eyes you’re just gonna get them irritated and I won’t be able to wear the contacts for weeks.”

 

“But I can’t see!” Oliver protests rubbing his eyes again, frowning when Felicity laughs wholeheartedly in return, he can barely make out her face but he does see the outline of the glasses just before she shoves it onto his face. “Ow! Be gentle would you! oh I can see now.”

 

“Yes, Oliver that’s how glasses work.” Felicity remarks dryly. 

 

“You’re  _ blind _ without your glasses.” Oliver says in amazement taking them off and then putting it back on, “wow.”

 

“Yes Oliver that’s why I use them….BTW I am not  _ blind _ .”

 

Oliver only grunts in response, they stand there in her tiny bathroom Felicity practically towering over Oliver, she bites her lip and looks down at him with uncertainty, “how are we even suppose to fix this?”

 

“Hey.” He says softly taking a step towards her resting his hand on her forearm looking up at her, a star contrast how things normally are for them, “we’ll figure it out, we might be in each other’s  bodies but you’re still Felicity Smoak right?”

 

“I think so? I mean I had to pee standing up for the first time ever.  Very convenient by the way.” Felicity wrinkles her nose at the thought. 

 

Oliver laughs softly in return, “well then we’ve got this.” 

 

Felicity nods in agreement, “Okay, we’ll meet up st the bunker in the morning? I’ll start doing some searches on this Zatanna person.” 

 

Oliver nods  following her out of the bathroom, but Felicity stops abruptly and Oliver finds himself walking into a brick wall that is his back. Felicity apologizes sheepishly but gestures to the large mirror in her bathroom, “Oliver, you can’t go home looking like  _ me!”  _

 

_ “Oh.”  _ Oliver says sheepishly, he then smirks at her, “technically since I’m you, I’m already home  _ you _ are the one that needs to head home.”

 

Felicity narrows her eyes at him, “SO not happening, your mother would think I’m on drugs or something. You said it yourself, I talk with my hands way too much…hell I just  _ talk _ too much in general.”

 

“Felicity, calm down. I won’t kick you out of your house.” Oliver says with a laugh, he then frowns slightly, “you won’t make me sleep in this outfit right? I think your bra is cutting into my back.”

 

“It’s called being a woman Oliver.” Felicity says smartly, she then laughs and gestures to her pair of pajamas. “Change into those I’m gonna see if I have anything that  _ I  _ can wear.”

 

“I usually just sleep in my boxers.” Oliver offers and now he’s the one to chuckle when Felicity wrinkles her nose. 

 

She slips out of the bathroom and once the door clothes Oliver looks at Felicity’s reflection, her lips that are usually a bright colour are now faded and he can tell that the rest of her makeup is not faring quite so well either.  He looks down at her body and takes a large gulp before he moves his hands to the zipper, he frowns  when he can’t reach to the back to get to it. He spins around and looks at his back huffing in annoyance when his arm still can’t reach. 

 

After three more failed attempts he stalks out of the bathroom only to find Felicity dressed in only his boxers her fingers pressed on his abs. “Felicity!”

 

“I’m sorry!” She says sheepishly grabbing an old tshirt on the pile of blankets and pillows. “I  was just looking, I always wanted to see what your scars looked like, but obviously that would be rude, but then they were just there and I’m sorry.”

 

She tugs on a tshirt and any annoyance Oliver has at her  _ examining  _  him, disappears when he sees the tshirt she’s wearing that’s a little snugger than his normal tshirts are, “is that  _ spice girls _ ?”

 

Felicity grins sheepishly, “don’t judge they are awesome. Why are you still dressed? I mean why aren’t you in the pyjamas I thought you said the bra was uncomfortable?”

 

“How do I get out of this dress?” Oliver grumbles momentarily forgetting the image of him dressed in his boxers and a spice girls tshirt complete with extra large heads of each spice girl, to focus on the reason he came  to look for her.

 

“Oliver Queen unable to get a girl out of her dress, never thought I’d see the day.” Felicity teases, “the zipper is in the back.”

 

“Yes, I saw that I just can’t reach it.” Oliver grumbles, 

 

Felicity only laughs in return and gestures for him to spin around, she unzips the dress for him. “Uh never been on the opposite side this, then again I’ve never been the one without the boobs either.”

 

“Felicity.” Oliver groans at her words but then yelps when he feels the dress starts to fall and he holds it to his chest.

 

“Oliver Queen I never knew you to be so modest.” Felicity teases, “you do realizes I’ve seen my own body before right? And I’ve seen you shirtless  _ dozen _ of times.”

 

Oliver only narrows his eyes as at her before he stalks off towards the bathroom, dress still gathered in his front he can feel the cold air hitting his naked back. 

 

When he steps into the bathroom and the door closes shut he releases the dress as it gathers at his feet. He looks down at the dark blue simple bra, Felicity’s skin is flawless, other than a handful of freckles on her left breast, her skin is smooth with no kind of markings. He looks down at her underwear and chuckles when he sees little hearts with faces and glasses, he doesn’t know why but he finds the entire ensemble so endearing so  _ Felicity.  _

 

He bends his hands trying to unhook the bra but frowns when he can’t. He tries a few more times, and then just growls, he grabs the pyjamas hanging on the door forgetting about the bra. 

 

When he walks out of bathroom Felicity has already set up the couch for him to sleep, she tilts her head to the left on seeing him, eyes narrowing and it’s such a strange look on his own face. “You couldn’t get the bra off could you?”

 

“I’m just can’t do it from this angle!” Oliver protests which only cause Felicity to  _ giggle _ and it’s the worst sound Oliver has ever heard coming from his body and he’s been  _ tortured _ before. “It’s not funny Felicity!”

 

“No, you’re right. Oliver Queen badass vigilante bested by a bra.” She grins widely when Oliver narrows his eyes at her taking a bold step forward but she only stands tall and smirks down at him, “not so intimidating when I’m looming over you, are you?”

 

Oliver falters at her words, “do I really do that to you? Try and intimidate you because I’m bigger?”

 

Felicity sobers at his words, “yes, but to be fair I’ve been immune to your growly look for months now.”

 

Oliver huffs out a short laugh at her words he then spins around when she  gestures for him to turn. He grabs the tshirt about to tug it up when Felicity stops him.

 

“Hey wow. What are you doing?”

 

“You said you were going to help me with the bra?” Oliver asks confused.

 

“Yes but you don’t need to take off the tshirt. Haven’t you been with enough women to know  these things?” Felicity asks with a roll of her eyes as she forcibly spins him around again. Moving to grab the clasp of her bra, “in all the ways I imagined you taking off my bra, I never once thought I’d be stuck in your _body_ doing it. Not I...uh pretend I didn’t say anything.”

 

Oliver wants to tease her about her comments, more so because all the jabs she’s sent his way but he’s more focused on the bra that is now hanging off his arms  _ under _ his tshirt.  He looks at her expectantly arms out awkwardly.

 

Felicity rolls her eyes, “just pull your hand through the sleeve and pull the strap off.”

 

Oliver huffs and does what she says or at least tries and he winces when the bra strap just snaps against his arm.

 

“Oliver what are you doing? You need to pull your arm out of the sleeves, and then pull off the strap!”  Felicity says in exasperation she grabs a hold of his arm.

 

But Oliver only shakes her off putting up both of his hands, “just stop I’m gonna take it off on my own.”

 

He huffs in annoyance and storms off towards the bathroom pointedly ignoring Felicity when she teasingly tells him to try and not slap himself in the face with her bra strap. 

 

A few minutes later he walks out the bathroom sans bra, his face clear of makeup but still red in embarrassment. Felicity on seeing him blushed in return, the forced lightness in her voice obvious to her discomfort, “did you finally bested my bra?”

 

“I don’t know what kinds of magic you were trying to show me but I took it off like any other normal woman would.” Oliver huffs. He then groans, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

His comment seems to have diffused the tension  and Felicity only chuckles in return, “I don’t think either of us would have imagined any of this happening. Let’s just go to sleep and tomorrow we will fix this. Everything is there for you blankets and pillows. The kitchen is right there help yourself to anything you want.”

 

Felicity waves awkwardly at Oliver which only looks tens worst in his body before she heads to the hallway which Oliver assumes is her bedroom, but before she could get too far she stops and turns to him her forehead wrinkling, “I should be the gentleman and give you the bed right?”

 

“Felicity don’t be ridiculous I’m not going to kick you out of your bed, besides I’m not sure you’d fit on this couch in my body.”

 

Felicity nose wrinkles when she looks at the couch and they both know he’s right and he can see that she isn’t even going to protest about it she’s just slightly unsure, “Okay. Well have a good night.”

 

“Good night, Felicity.” Oliver says with a smile.

 

He stretches out on the couch trying to get comfortable marveling slightly at how much more room he has, despite the fact that he’s been in her body for a few hours Oliver is still moving under the assumption that he is in his own body. When he realizes he doesn’t need to curl his legs into himself he stretches them out fully and rolls to his side. He tucks his hands to his chest and freezes when he bumps against Felicity’s boobs. He tries to move his arms slightly away but finds that the position is awkward and uncomfortable he tries to roll so that he’s on his front but finds that to be even worse. In the end he curls up on his side his arm tucked under her boobs and he finds himself slowly drifting off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans this chapte took on a life of its own so now this fic is three parts with the conclusion I hope to post by next week Tuesday for the latest.
> 
> Thank you allll so much for the response to this silly fic. I’m so glad so many of you enjoyed it

Felicity wakes up with a start, her body aches as though she spent the day in the gym which is crazy cause she can’t remember the last time she stepped into a gym to begin with.

She had the strangest dream that involves Oliver, the latter isn’t a surprise to her, she’s had enough dreams about Oliver over the last year, but this one was so specific, so detailed, down to every single scar on his body, which is usually a blur in her dreams she’s more focused on _other_ aspects of Oliver’s anatomy. She’s unsure what to make of these ridiculously specific dreams and how she even knows that much about Oliver’s scars.

She stretches widely frowning when her arms hit the headboard, her arms never hit the headboard, did she fall asleep on her tablet again?

She opens her eyes frowning when she sees she kicked off her blanket in her sleep, something else she never does. She gets cold so easily, especially in the winter months. She peers down at her body and screams loudly, even more so when she hears Oliver’s voice go five octaves higher than normal.

The previous night's events comes back to her in glaring details. She looks down at her lap, and groans in embarrassment, she doesn’t even know how to begin to figure out her current predicament. Yesterday she saw more of Oliver than she thought possible, and now a certain part of Oliver’s anatomy is standing at attention, full attention, far too much attention for her to deal with so early in the morning, or at all...in his body at least.

Felicity groans again, no wonder she found herself in this situation. She’s such a pervy, pervy. Oliver is her boss, her friend.

She hears shuffling from the living room, following by her own voice calling out for her and she quickly grabs her blanket tossing it over her lap just as Oliver walks into the bedroom. Whatever he’s saying dies on his lips the moment he sees her, he leans against the doorway smirking at her.

“Setting up camp there, Felicity?” He teases

“I...you….how do I make it go away?” She she bemoans, pointedly not looking at her lap.

“You gotta take matters into your own _hands_ , Felicity.” Oliver is enjoying this far too much and when she glares at him he only chuckles more.

She hates him. Well, no she could never hate Oliver. She just does not like him very much now. Strongly

“Glad to know you don’t hate me.” Oliver remarks and Felicity closes her eyes when she realizes she said that out loud, cause of course she did. “But for the record, you’re the one with the dirty thoughts that got you a lap full.”

“I did not have any dirty dreams!” Felicity insists and for once she’s not lying to herself or Oliver for that matter.

Oliver’s smirks only widens at her words, she scowls at him, “take that look off my face!”

This time Oliver outright laughs, and she realizes in the past 12 hours she’s seen him laugh more as her than anything else.

“Oliver!” Felicity all but growls, and they both pause at the almost perfect impression she does of his arrow voice. Seeing that she has his attention now, she narrows her eyes at him, “how do I make it go away.”

“I’m honestly surprised all the laughter hasn’t just...killed it.” Oliver says truthfully, when she narrows her eyes at him he shrugs his shoulder, “I told you want you needed to know. You are just choosing to ignore me.”

“I am not going to to that...with your...NO!” Felicity insists her cheeks pinking up.

Oliver only folds his arms over his chest, eyes trained in her, but when he shifts, she can see that her boobs are practically bursting out of the pyjama shirt he chose. When Felicity feels tightening between her legs she all but screams raising her hands up in surprise.

“Why did that just happen!” Her voice goes high almost hysterical, “why would I look at myself and get turned on! Make your stupid body stop doing this Oliver!”

“What...what were you thinking about?” Oliver asks suddenly uncomfortable.

“Why you chose that old tshirt when I had a perfectly good long sleeved tshirt on the door.” Felicity says truthfully.

“Cause I’m usually hot when I sleep.” Oliver explains, “ I froze by the way.”

“I’m always cold.” Felicity explains her nose wrinkling, she glances down at her lap and scowls when she realizes she still has a huge problem. “Why is it still there Oliver!”

“It’s not just going to disappear, Felicity.” Oliver remarks deadpan. “I’m kinda fond of it.”

“I’m not talking about your penis disappearing, Oliver.” Felicity rolls her eyes echoing his tone, “I want it to stop paying so much attention.”

“What were you thinking about?” Oliver asks and this time he is being serious. Despite the conversation she never thought she would have with Oliver least of wall with her having this problem.

“I told you. That’s a old shirt I don’t like it, is so old I can practically see my boobs staring back at me, and yes it is cold.”

This time she doesn’t miss the way Oliver is shifting so much so that his arms are crossed over his chest...well her chest and then it hits her.

“Wait...are you saying your body is reacting to my body even though I’m in your body?”

“Felicity.” Oliver’s cheeks are red, “I’m not exactly cold right now, and well let’s just say I have never liked my scars but yet your body clearly does.”

“Oh god.” Felicity bemoans as his words finally registered to her. She has had many many filthy dreams that involved Oliver and his scars.

Many.

“I’m going to take a cold shower .” Felicity scrambles off her bed walking awkwardly to the bathroom.

Once she locks herself inside the bathroom she breathes a sigh of relief until she looks down at her lap and groans.

She hates this. She hates that she and Oliver were forced into this. That they both were forced into intimate moments without much of their permission. Neither of them should be privy to the others body like this, not because of someone else’s sick joke.

She looks down at her lap and sighs again. This especially, in all the ways she imagined seeing Oliver like this, never did she expect to not only not experience this with him, but to witness something so private as him.

She just really hates the fact that the first time Oliver has even seen her body naked, and vice versa, neither of them are there to experience like a normal couple.

Not that they are a couple to begin with. Which honestly makes the whole thing that more invasive and uncomfortable.

She wonders if this will cause irreparable damage between them.

She shakes her head pulling her mind away from those dangerous thoughts and focuses on the matter at hand.

She leans over to the shower turning on the water on the coldest and slowly increasing the heat until the water is cool to the touch.

She hates cold showers, too.

She grabs the waistband of Oliver’s boxers and carefully tugs them off. It’s not until she’s stepped out of the boxers does she finally look down at Oliver’s body in all its glory.

And for the second time Felicity’s jaw drops.

It’s big.

She knew this already, long before she highjacked Oliver’s body. She may have to wear glasses but she’s not blind, those leathers do not hide anything.

Or so she thought.

Clearly she was wrong. The day before she was still in shock of the entire situation and what she had to do, she didn’t pay as much attention as she is now. Her eyes are wide and full of awe as she really takes Oliver in.

Oliver’s hand is barely half the length of him, she can’t help but imagine her own hand next to him.

She briefly wonders if her thumb and index would touch if she gripped him, but then she stops and shakes her head. Now she’s just being ridiculous.

She steps under the cool water and shivers, but breathes a sigh of relief after a moments when she realizes her problem is slowly decreasing in size. She grabs the bar of soap lathering it up as much as she can before she slowly begins to stroke herself, she sighs in relief when oliver’s stupid body does not react to her movement she’s just glad that she did not have to do what she was terrified of all morning.

0oooooo0

Oliver sits on Felicity’s bed scowling his phone in annoyance. It’s been only 5 minutes since he received a text from Isabel demanding that he be on time for the meeting with the board of directors or else.

She also told him not to even bother calling and if he skipped out on this meeting again, she would got to the board to have an appeal to get him kicked out of the office for good.

He’s just contemplating how he can get out of this new mess when Felicity walks out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist.

His entire body is suddenly on high alert he can practically feel his breasts tingle and his annoyance increases tenfold at their current predicament. On one hand he is amazed at just how much Felicity’s body reacts to his own. Oliver had always known she was attracted to him but he never realized just how much Felicity was attracted to him.

It puts a lot of things into perspective for him, this thing between them. He’s always been attracted to her but lately he’s always wondered if it was only one way. He knew that she had some sort of crush on him when they first met, but after a while he just assumed that she got over that as they got to know each other, that a girl like her would never fall for someone as broken as him.

Yet after a few hours of being in Felicity’s body he’s learned so much about her and more specially how she feels about him. At least if they way her body reacts to his, the way she seems to very attune to him and not just the attraction, oh the attraction is there but this deep seated affection that lately has been making his heart race has also been happening when he’s in her body. He’s noticed that her body reacts the very same way towards him.

He wants to explore it more, he knows he shouldn’t, given the life that he leads. The last thing Felicity needs in her life is someone like him, it’s bad enough that he’s taken over her professional life just as much as her life involving team arrow, but he can’t just take over her personal life as well.

He won’t.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Felicity asks concerned walking up to him, arms across her chest, “ Also I realized I was so quick to jump in the shower I forgot I don’t have a change of clothes here...not that you would. I just meant I don’t have anything to change into.”

Oliver only grins in response, he hopes years from now Felicity babbles will always remain. He’s always found them endearing but assumed that she was just nervous but now almost a year later and she stills babbles just as much as the first day he met her and he realizes it’s just who she is and now it’s even more endearing.

“Actually, you can put back on my suit.” Oliver says bracing himself for the inevitable blow up, “we need to go to the office. I have a meeting with the board of directors…”

“To go over QC’s quarterly earnings and loss since your return.” Felicity continues, “yes I know I’ve been the one dealing with the she-wolf every time I have to tell her you wanted to reschedule.”

Oliver looks at her in surprise, “wait you’re saying you want to go to this meeting...as me?”

Felicity puts her hands on her hips, a look that does not work for him at all, her eyebrow arched in disbelief, “you realize that I am you at the moment right? Besides, you can’t cancel again. You want the board of directors to think you are taking this seriously, even if you aren’t.”

Oliver looks properly chastised at her words, he knows she’s been picking up a lot of his slack lately. Far more than any executive assistant ever would. “Felicity.”

“It’s fine.” She says even though they both know it’s anything but, “besides it works out for us cause I know more about this than you do. Being the captain of my debate team in middle school is actually going to pay off.”

“You were on the debate team?” Oliver can’t help but ask immediately picturing a small brunette arguing kids three times her size.

“There are many many layers to me.” Felicity remarks cheekily.

“Of that I have no doubt.” Oliver says with a matching grin, after a moment he looks at her seriously, “are you sure about this?”

“Hey, better this than me putting on the suit and hitting the streets.” Felicity jokes her nose wrinkling, “I can pull of Oliver Queen CEO. The Arrow? Not so much, is probably jump down a step and twist my ankle and let the bad guys go.”

Oliver chuckles at her words, the image of Felicity as herself dressed in the arrow suit and instead of making him laugh further, he finds himself oddly turned on at the thought and for the first time since they have switched bodies, Oliver is forever grateful that he is a woman.

A sentence he never thought he would ever think.

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity asks him and too his horror she is smirking at him as though she can read his mind and knows exactly where he went. Which is impossible...at least he hopes so, “Do you like the idea of me dressed as the Arrow? How is that attractive? Why is that attractive?”

“How do you even know that’s what I was thinking about?” Oliver demands, not even denying it, at this point he doesn’t see the point in hiding anything from each other. After you’ve had to pee in someone else’s body there just isn’t any point of keeping secrets.

“Your face is red, all down your neck and your eyes are huge and you keep crossing your legs...I know what I look like when I’m turned on Oliver.” Felicity then frowns, “Wait were you thinking about me dressed as the Arrow or you dressed as the Arrow? You said it yourself that you clearly aren’t turned on by your scars but I am.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver at this point does it even make sense to hide these things? We’ve seen each other naked I think we’ve gotten to the point of no return.” She says with a shrug, she’s on the same wavelength as he is which is a first for them, but she is far more calmer than he expected she would be or should be for that matter.

“I don’t even know if my body...well your body’s reaction are my own or yours. I’m tired of this, I want my body back.” Oliver doesn’t even care if he sound like he’s whining but he’s tired of all of this.

“I’m with you, I’ve learned far too much about the male anatomy than I ever cared to.” Felicity wrinkles her nose in disgust. “Unless it’s for fun I don’t wanna know.”

Oliver opens his mouth to respond but then closes it almost immediately when he realizes that there really is not anything he can say to that.

“Look, we need to get ready. Deal with the She-devil and then we deal with our problem.” Felicity says it with such finality he doesn’t think he could even try to convince he to not go to the meeting even though he really wants to.

“Okay, I’m gonna change in the other bathroom. You choose something to wear. I have a black dress hanging on my closet door, underwear and bras are in the top draw..I don’t need to pick those do I?” Felicity asks her eyes narrowing at him.

“No, I can pick out my own underwear….well your underwear..you know what I mean.” Oliver huffs walking off towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“I wonder if we are starting to become each other.” Felicity whispered slightly worried after Oliver’s little display.

She shakes her head walking out of the bedroom they will deal with, one crazy problem at a time.

0oooooo0

Oliver stands in Felicity’s bedroom in only her dark green underwear, five different kind of bras are on her bed as he looks down at them in contemplation, his eyes ever so often drifting to her bare breast that keep bouncing every time he moves.

When he showered he made sure to approach things as clinically as possible never lingering longer than required as he cleans himself but his curiosity has gotten the best of him and he finds himself, lightly holding her breast squeezing it and briefly wondering how it would feel in his own much larger hands.

“Oliver?” He jumps in surprise at Felicty’s voice and quickly grabs the nearest bra hooking both his arms through the straps and fitting each breast as comfortably into the cups as he can, he then frowns when he tries to reach behind him to get the hook, and he’s unable to grab them

“Oliver? It’s been 20 minutes are you almost dressed? Do you need help?” Felicity calls out.

He’s just about to tell her he’s got it handled when the bedroom door opens and Felicity pauses at the doorway taking in the mess her room as become.

“Maybe you were a woman in another life.” Felicity teases as she takes three long strides towards him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“The fucking bra!” Oliver exclaims spinning around so his back is to her, he’s not even going to try and do this on his own, not when she’s right there to help. He’s struggle enough with her stupid bras as it is, his ego can’t take anymore.

“Why would you even choose this bra? Everything is going to be falling out.” Felicity huffs in annoyance side stepping him and grabbing a more sensible black bra sent thrusting it at Oliver. “Wear this.”

“Why do you have a bra if everything is going to falling out? Isn’t the whole point of bras for support and stuff?” Oliver asks equally annoyed as he tugs off the green bra and puts back on the black.

“Yes, but that’s the bra I wear when I dont plan on keeping it on very long.” Felicity remarks, but then closes her eyes after she catches, but then her eyes flies open and she looks at him with a firm look, that honestly terrifies Oliver, “you know what I’m not going to apologize for that. We’re both adults. You’re standing half naked in front of me and I’ve washed your penis. Once upon a time I had a sex life, and I bought cute sexy things that are all entirely for show and nothing else. That bra is one of them, do not wear it to work.”

She helps him with the new bra then moves to the handful of dresses oliver had tossed on the other side of her bed and frowns, “Oliver we’re going to a meeting with the entire board of directors why would you think any of these would be appropriate?”

“I like those on you.” Oliver responds sheepishly, with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Oh.” Felicity remarks her voice full of surprise, “well those are okay for the office, but this meeting is too important. Try the black one.”

“But it has no colour.” Oliver points out slightly output at the thought.

“I didn’t think pink was your colour.” Felicity teases lightly.

“No but it’s yours.” Oliver points out seriously and he can see that he’s stopped her with his comment, “I’m suppose to be you, right?”

“Right, you don’t talk nearly half as much as you should though.” Felicity says thoughtfully which only makes Oliver laugh in response cause she’s not wrong either.

He watches as she makes her way into her walk in closet disappearing into the confine place. He chuckles when he hears cursing and she complains loudly about how tall he is before she walks out slightly breathless but holding up a lilac dress with short sleeves. He’s never seen this one before but he can only imagine how great it would look on Felicity.

He then pauses when he realizes that he would be the one wearing the dress and his nose wrinkles. “Wait, do I have to wear a dress? Don’t you own pants?”

“Did you not just say you had to wear pink cause you had to be me? When have I ever worn pants in the office?” Felicity counters.

“When we first met you use to wear those black pants with the fluffy sweaters and the panda shoes.” Oliver then looks at Felicity horrified, “Felicity I can’t wear heels.”

“Oliver, it’s not that bad.” Felicity promises and for once in his life he does not believe a word that she says. She hands him the dress, “just change, I’ll find an easy pair for you to wear.”

A few minutes later he’s wearing the lilac dress and currently trying to walk in what Felicity calls her “sensible” heels but yet with each step he falters.

Felicity for the most part tries to not laugh but after he stumbles for the third time she can’t help but laugh.

“These are wedges, Oliver.” Felicity says in exasperation by the third pair. “Every inch of the shoe is touching the ground, it should not be this difficult.”

“The human body should not be forced into this kind of angle to walk in, it’s probably terrible for your posture and your joints.” Oliver grumbles, slapping away her hand when she tried to steady him but with the first three steps he has to grab onto her shoulder again.

“Okay old man Oliver.” Felicity teases when Oliver sends her a hard glare she takes her finger and gently pokes him in the shoulder which causes him to tumble backwards. But she reaches out to steady him cackling madly, yet another sound he hates to hear coming from his mouth and he knows she knows that.

“This is bullshit.” Oliver declares and with that he plops onto the floor no care in the world as he swiftly unbuckles the two death traps attached to his feet.

“Oliver you are in a dress! Sit like a lady for crying out loud.” Felicity says slapping his knee.

“You’ve seen all your bits, Felicity. You know what’s under the dress” Oliver grumbles angrily, “besides I’m a man damn it. I’ll sit howerver I want.”

“I’ll sit however I want.” Felicity mocks, “you’re behaving more like a big baby than a ‘man’.”

Oliver only huffs in return rising to his feet and walking across to Felicity’s closet, with her still hot in his heels, “there has to be a least one simple shoe in your closet for me to wear to the office and not risk breaking my neck.”

“Nothing that will go with this dress.” Felicity protests, but despite the leans against the doorframe watching Oliver in amusement.

He starts digging through her endless pairs of shoes tossing aside every heel or sneakers he comes across. The number of sneakers Felicity has is ridiculous given the fact he has never seen he in sneakers other than the handful of times she’s worked out in the bunker with Diggle.

He grabs a black lacy heel with straps cross crossing at the front pausing as he looks at the shoe. He’s definitely never seen this before. He would have remembered if Felicity ever wore these before.

“There is no way in hell you can wear those if my two inch wedges gave you trouble.” Felicity calls out in amusement.

“It’s a nice shoe.” Oliver says trying to sound nonchalant but he says the wrong thing cause Felicity catches on immediately.

“Oh it’s a nice heel for me to wear. When I’m me, I mean.” Felicity smirks down at him, “Why Mr. Queen do you have a foot fetish?”

Oliver stutters at her words he was never expecting her to be outright like that. Even more so he did not expect her to hit the nail on the head so easily either. Oliver has always found Felicity attractive, but ever since she was his executive assistant she’s been wearing much elaborate clothing which include her shoes and he really enjoyed watching her walk away in those shoes.

“I don’t...I never said.” Oliver stutters which only makes Felicity laugh more.

She then moves to the corner of her closet digs though the back of some boxes and pulls out a cream colour bootie with a short thick heel, “try these.”

He eyes the heel on the shoe wearily but slips them on nonetheless. When he gets to his feel he wobbled slightly but then he’s able to walk the length of her closet with relative ease and looks at her in surprise, “I did it?”

Felicity laughs, “you walked all on your own. You’re a big girl now.”

Oliver scowls at her teasing words, he walks up to her grabbing the tie that had been hanging loosely around her neck and begins to tie it for her, “do you think we can pull this off?”

Felicity sobers at his words, “we spend almost all our waking hours together, I feel like I know you well enough to do this.”

“Felicity, I feel like you know me better than almost anyone.” Oliver says truthfully, Felicity’s tiny fingers making it so much easier to slip his tie through the loop.

“Oh.” Felicity responds in surprise. Oliver’s eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips. “I feel the same way about you.”

He’s staring back at himself, basically staring at live action mirror of himself but yet he has the urge to kiss her and he finds himself going on his tip toes, but before he can move closer Felicity places her hands over his mouth her eyes wide.

“No! We can’t do this.” She exclaims looking a him in alarm, Oliver’s heart dropping to his stomach, “no no. I mean we can’t kiss...I mean like this. When we kiss, when we kiss I want to be me. I want to have to stand on my toes and kiss you. I want to running my fingers through our beard, I want to feel my heart skip a beat. I want to be me when I kiss you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Oliver says at declaration, he licks his lips about to continue when Felicity yells in surprise, yet another terrible look on himself.

“Make up!” Felicity says grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bathroom, “I forgot about make up, I can’t go looking this meeting looking like the grim reaper.”

Oliver looks at his reflection in the mirror and frowns in confusion, “ What are you talking about? You look beautiful.”

“I have terrible bed hair, and I look like a ghost.” Felicity says in exasperation, but Oliver can see the the blush creeping up on her cheeks at his exclamation. “ You can’t go looking like this in the office. You need some foundation, blush. So many things, and a good lipstick.”

“I only know what one of those things are.” Oliver says with a frown.

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to put this on for yourself.” Felicity says with a laugh, already digging through her draw filled with makeup, enough to make Oliver’s head spin. “C.mere.”

Before he can respond, Felicity grabs him by the waist and puts him to sit on the counter, her eyes wide in surprise, “I feel so powerful.”

“Don’t get use to it.” Oliver grumbles, not particularly enjoying this particular turn of events.

“I prefer to be on the receiving end of these arms.” Felicity remarks, sending Oliver a smile at which he only laughs in response.

“I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” Felicity sends him at wink, and Oliver feels his entire body floods with heat at the gesture, and he knows by now that this reaction is entirely Felicity’s body’s reaction to him, and he makes a mental note to remember that for when they finally fix this problem. Felicity waves a large brush in front of Oliver’s face, “Now close your eyes let me make you look pretty.”

“Felicity, you’re already pretty.”

“Shh, saves those comments when I’m me, cause right now pretty is not what I would describe this face.” Felicity says gesturing to Oliver’s face with a teasing smile.

Oliver only chuckles, closing his eyes as per her request, he just hopes putting on make up will be less painful than trying to walk in heels.

0ooooooooo0

“We’re so screwed.” Felicity mutters as she fixes her tie for the fifth time as they step into the elevator together, “ Why did I think this would work, I already have at least three employees and the downstairs guard think you are drunk or high.”

“Trust me, it won’t be the first time. “Oliver says with a laugh, “Don’t worry you will be fine,”

“Easier said than…” Felicity trails off when the elevator stops and the doors open to reveal Diggle who sighs on seeing them.

“There the two you are,” Diggle remarks in exasperation , “Don’t neither of you answer your phones anymore?”

“Oh, I think I put mine on silent when I accidentally answered my mother’s calls and she wanted to know who the new guy was in my life. I’m never going to hear the end of that.”

“Oliver.” Oliver clears his throat loudly, trying to get Felicity’s attention. She looks at Diggle in alarm.

“When Felicity answered my phone.” Felicity corrected, “when my mother called and now she thinks seeing I’m someone. I mean.”

“You two were together last night?” Diggle asks them curiously, his eyes still trained on Felicity.

“No!”

“Yes.”  
  
When both Diggle and Oliver turn to look at Felicity after her loud shout in the negative, “I mean yes, we did. But not together. No. Yes, yes we were together but we did not spend the night together. Cause no.”

“Oliver.” Oliver says his own name tersely, “John was asking about Arrow stuff, there was anything new to report.”

“Oh right.” Felicity says slowly trying to figure out how to fix her mess, when Diggle reaches out and pulls the emergency button on the elevator bringin it to a stop.

He folds his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing, moving from Felicity to Oliver before they settle on Felicity, piercing into her. John has never looked at her with such judgement before. “Did you two sleep together?”

“What? No!”

“No! Of course not!”

They both protest, instantly and it does nothing to deter Diggle’s suspicions and Felicity can’t help but continue, only making things worst, “Why would you think that? And why are you looking at me like that? Even if we were to sleep together, there is nothing wrong with two consenting adults…”

“Oliver.” Oliver says calmly , placing a hand on her shoulder, making her stop and take a breath.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Diggle remarks, no longer looking at Felicity with judgement but just utter confusion.

Felicity looks across at Oliver and he nods in agreement, before he turns to Diggle, “We have a slight problem.”

When Felicity scoffs at the word slight, Oliver rolls his eyes, “Felicity.”

“I’m sorry, but its hardly a slight problem, Oliver.” Felicity protest.

They both realize their mistake, when Diggle looks at them in alarm. Felicity sighs, “Oliver pissed off a magician and now we are stuck in each other’s bodies.”

“Repeat that sentence.” Diggle says, looking back and forth between the two.

“She’s not a magician, Felicity.” Oliver says in exasperation.

“Oliver, I’m currently standing in front of you, dressed in your day old suit, and inside out boxers getting ready to convince the QC board of directors that you are not incompetent as a CEO. Don’t tell me this isn’t magic.”

“I just don’t like saying its magic, because I don’t know where to begin to fix this.” Oliver confesses.

“I know, but we’ll figure it out.” Felicity promises, taking his hand and squeezing it, she looks down at his fingers and frowns, “Ugh I should have at least put on some colour. “

“Holy shit.” Diggle remarks, reminding the two that he is still standing there waiting on an answer, although by the look on his face, Felicity suspects they won’t need to tell him anymore to convince, “How...when...magic. Really?”

“Only explanation.” Felicity says with a shrug, as Diggle only laughs.

“No matter, what you look like, you’ll always be Felicity.” Diggle says with a laugh, he then looks at Oliver, eyes trailing over the outfit and then the boots, “Nice, shoes man.”

“Don’t. Don’t even get me started.” Oliver grumbles, which only causes Diggle to laugh more.

“He’s a little sensitive, that he can’t walk in heels to save his life.” Felicity mock whispers to Diggle, which only causes the older man to laugh, “ Keep a close eye on him those booties may bested him as well.”

“Laugh it up, you two. Can we just get this over with?” Oliver grumbles pushing the emergency button again, so that the elevator starts back up.

“Do the two of you really think, Felicity pretending to be Oliver is the best thing right now?” Diggle asks, “Shouldn’t we be figuring out a way to fix this? There is a way to fix this right?”

“There better be, as convenient as it is to pee standing up, I’ll take having boobs over having a penis any day, thank you very much.” Felicity remarks, making both men uncomfortable, just as the elevator doors open out to reveal Isabel Roache who looks at Felicity with judgemental eyes.

“Oh there you are, and here I thought you were going to bail again.” She greets dryly, she looks from Oliver to Digggle, “And you have your entourage with you. How surprising.”

“You know that Mr. Diggle is with me at all times.” Felicity remarks, as she tugs on the lapels of her jacket.

“I think it’s ridiculous that you think you need your security to follow you around within your own building.” Isabel remarks, she then looks at Oliver her nose turning up in disgust,” There is no need of your secretary to be in this meeting.”

“Executive assistant.” Oliver corrects, but then realizes his mistake when Felicity and Diggle give him a warning look. “I mean, Oliver asked that I accompany him to this meeting.”

“Well ,Oliver is going to have to figure out how to do his job with out you whispering the answers into his ear the entire time. This meeting is only for executives and unfortunately, Ms. Smoak executive assistants are not included in this list. The board of directors have already been waiting for you.”

With those final words she stalks off towards the boardroom holding open the door for Felicity, her eyes never looking at Oliver or Diggle, and not giving Felicity a chance to argue otherwise.

“I’ll wait for you have the meeting, Mr. Queen.” Diggle says, giving Felicity a reassuring nod, before she follows the dragon into the lion's den.

She is so completely screwed.

0ooooo0

Over an hour and half later, the board of directors filter out of the boardroom, most of them wearing smiles on their faces, nodding at Oliver and Diggle in acknowledgement as they pass. Oliver insides are twisting as he taps his foot impatiently on the floor. From their expressions, he wants to assume things went well, but he’s unsure if that is the case or not.

He’s just about to walk into the boardroom to get Felicity himself, when Isabel comes stalking out the room, he can practically feel the anger radiating off of her. The moment her eyes land on him, she stalks up to him.

“I know that entire speech was all your doing.” She hisses, “There was no way Oliver, knew half of that information without your help. No matter how much you think using that large brain of yours is going to get his attention, you’ll never be more that just his assistant to him. He’ll never see you more than that, no matter how much you try, you will never get his attention, the way you want it.”

Oliver’s anger bubbles with every word she spits at him, and he’s never had to fight the urge to slap someone more than he did right in this moment. But he knows that he can’t do anything as Felicity, without harming her reputation, instead he takes a small step to Isabel his voice lowering as he speaks, “You would know about trying to get his attention wouldn't you?”

Once he sees that he has his attention, he continues, “You had Oliver in your bed, and yet despite that you couldnt even capture his attention long enough for him to say your name.”

“Why you little...”

“The walls were very thin.” Oliver adds, nodding at Isabel, “have a good day Isabel. I’m sure the board of directors have no interest in seeing Oliver leave his position as CEO any time soon.”

With those final words, Oliver turns on his heels as walks into the boardroom, not spearing Isabel a glance.

“Please tell me you did not just make things worse for Felicity.” Diggle says his voice low as they walk into the room, to see Felicity taking with of the head directors. “Not that it was not good to see that look on the woman’s face.”

“No, I just gave her a little reminder about why that night was so terrible, in more ways than one.” Oliver remarks, his eyes still trained on Felicity, who talks easily with the small group of directors easily capturing all they attention. She as her hands clasps in front of her, and he just knows she’s doing that to prevent herself from talking too much with her hands.

“Did you really…” Diggle trails off clearly having heard Oliver and Isabel’s exchange, when Oliver sends Diggle a warning look, which is all the confirmation he needs the older man whistles scandalized.

“Man no wonder Isabel has been one step away from strangling Felicity. That’s bad, even for you.” Diggle shakes his head, “Does Felicity know…”

Oliver scoffs at the question, “Right, like I would tell Felicity, that I said her name while I was in bed with another woman. That's not something you casually drop into conversation. Or something you ever admit.”

“I don’t know you two seemed pretty close this morning.” Diggle observes, his voice full of suspicion.

Oliver is prevented from answering, when the last of the directors leave the office and Felicity practically runs up to them, looking positively giddy in excitement.

“They loved me.” Felicity exclaims, even clapping in excitement. Diggle only shaking his head at the image. “I had them eating out of the palm of my hand. They loved all me ideas, they acknowledged that the company is still trying to find back its legs, but focusing on expanding the Applied Science division would put QC back on the market. They loved all my proposals, it was amazing, and even better the she-devil was as seething if she was a cartoon character I would have seen steam rising from her pointed little head. It was glorious. They loved me….well they loved you and they believed in you.”

“They loved you, Felicity.” Oliver corrects, taking a step towards her, “You may have my face, my body. But that was all you, you charmed them, you made them trust you. They loved you, you’re an easy person to love Felicity.”

“Oh.” Felicity squeaks, “I’ll have go over everything I told them with you, but…”

‘But, first how about we get you two back to where you belong?” Diggle interrupts, sending Oliver warning look, “This is tripping me off.”

‘Yes.” Felicity nods in agreement.”I’m more than ready to be me again, walking with this thing between my legs, is weird and uncomfortable. How do you men do this? Each time I walk I feel it against my leg, and I keep wanting to push it to the other side, but that wont really make a difference. It’s just always _there_.”

“Felicity.” Both men groan in embarrassment.

“What? Don’t men talk about size and girth and all of that with each other?” Felicity asks curiously.

“No, we do not can we please stop talking about my dick, or any dicks for that matter?” Oliver all but pleads to her.

“I second that.” Diggle echoes.

Felicity just rolls her eyes, “Boys are so weird. Girls talk boobs all the time, how else are we suppose to know whether a ridiculous priced bra is worth the money or not?”

“Felicity, please stop.” Diggle pleads, “We will not be talking about anyone’s body parts for the rest of this freaky friday situation.”

“Can we just focus on fixing this?” Oliver asks her.

“Alright, lets go. I set up a search for Zanata, hopefully by now I’ll have something.” Felicity says waving her phone at both men, smile still tugging on her lips at their uncomfortable looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thank you all so much for enjoying this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Never did I expect this silly little idea would turn into this monster of a fic. Please note the rating for the fic has changed

 

“It’s like she’s a ghost.” Felicity shouts in frustration slapping her keyboard and then yells in surprise when the keyboard cracks under her strength, “damn it! This was a new keyboard. Why are you so strong, Oliver?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Oliver poses it more like a question unsure how to apologize for the fact that she took out  _ her  _ anger on her keyboard.

 

“Maybe we should hit the streets, try and draw her out that way.” Diggle suggests but then stops when both Oliver and Felicity look at him in disbelief. 

 

“She’s  _ not _ going out on the field.” Oliver all but growls at Diggle.

 

“Usually I hate when he goes all grumpy and demanding like that. But I’m going to have to agree with him.” Felicity responds, turning on her chair, frowning when her feet hits the floor and she gets stuck halfway, “ being CEO Oliver was one thing, I actually knew what I was talking about. I can’t put on that hood and convince anyone I know what the hell that I’m doing. I suspect Zantana knows all this already as well.”

 

“Then what does she want?” Diggle asks in confusion, “you said she was robbing a  _ library. _  Did she happen to say why? Do we know what books she wanted?”

 

“Oh I didn’t think of that.” Felicity remarks with a frown, she spins around to access her computers, “to be fair I’ve been distracted with trying to make sure my bras don’t defeat Oliver.”

 

“Felicity.”

 

“Really? Couldn’t work a bra?” Diggle chuckles, even more so at the scowl Oliver sends him, “here I thought you had more game than that.”

 

“The big grumpy Arrow taken down by a pair of heels and a bra.” Felicity teases, she then frowns when her fingers hit the wrong key yet again, “Oliver why are your fingers so big, it makes hacking so much more difficult.”

 

Diggle coughs behind her, but she’s too busy trying to access the public library to notice, “is this how it’s been all night?”

 

“Yes.” Oliver says tensely and Felicity completely misses the look shared between the two. 

 

“So assuming that these books are not in your typical library books and probably in the  _ restricted _ section and she wants to avoid Madame Pince, time to pull out the old invisibility cloak boys.”

 

“I don’t know what any of that means.” Oliver says utterly confused.

 

Diggle whips his head back and forth between the two rubbing his forehead in frustration, “This is tripping me out.”

 

“You’re telling me, I keep hitting my head against things because I forgot how tall I am now. I’m just lucky Oliver has a hard head.” Felicity quips sending Oliver a teasing grin at which he only rolls his eyes in response.

 

“It has not been that difficult.” Oliver says trying to act nonchalant, he goes to cross his legs as he leans against the table, but soon as he raises one leg he loses his balance and Diggle hand shoots out to balance him.

 

Oliver holds onto Diggle’s arm smiling sheepishly.

 

“Everything under control there?” Felicity teases, she has pity on him though and slides over her uggs that she keeps under her desk. “Here swap the wedge heels for these, you did good for your first day.” 

 

“Thanks.” Oliver remarks dryly and continues to hold onto Diggle’s arm for balance to rid himself of Felicity’s wedges heels. 

 

When he releases a soft sigh in relief, Felicity’s snort of amusement catches his attention and he turns sending her an accusatory glare, but she only raises her hands up in defense, smile still tugging on her lips.

 

“Can we get back to  figuring out how to stop Zantana?” Oliver asks her, “why is she stealing from a library? Or more importantly what?”

 

“Alright no need to get your panties in a twist.” Felicity then grins widely, “hey this time you actually  _ do  _ have on panties.”

 

Both Diggle and Oliver groan at her words, “Felicity we agreed we won’t talk about anyone’s underwear.”

 

“Technically you said we couldn’t talk about Oliver’s junk.” Felicity reminds them but laughs as both mutual grunt of displeasure. She spins around to face her monitors and types away until a blueprint of the Starling National library pops up.

 

“So the National library predates technology, and while all new books are being logged into their 21st century data base and they track those who borrow books via this database. They have a very extensive restricted section, most of which contain books and archives that are centuries old. Records of these books are all kept in the a main book which is located within the library. No one is allowed to take these books out of the library and you must have special permission to even access it.”

 

“Okay, what do you need then?” Oliver asks eagerly, “do you know which of those books she was after and if she took them? Can they be traced?”

 

“I’m assuming they have one of those tags that does not allow it to leave the library, but I’m not certain about it being traceable. That said I don’t know the name of the book, we need to go to the library and search the restricted section. I’m under the assumption that she’s probably looking for something under folk law or Wicca. But is a needle in a haystack and we don’t even know if it’s a needle we are looking for.”

 

“So you want us to break into the library?” Oliver asks incredulously.

 

“Do we even need to break in? Can’t we just  _ go _ ?” Diggle asks  the barest hint of amusement in his tone, “I don’t think this is a job for the Arrow.”

 

“Nope, lucky for us this is the job for CEO Oliver Queen who most recently took his job seriously and wants to to access city records for a project he’s working on.” Felicity replies teasing smile gracing his features. 

 

“That thing on your face is probably the weirdest thing about this whole thing.” Diggle remarks gesturing between Oliver and Felicity.

 

“What thing?” Felicity asks confused scratching Oliver’s beard, “I didn’t want to even try to shave, and I like the beard.”

 

“You do?” Oliver asks his interested peaked.

 

“I was talking about the smile.” Diggle remarks dryly, he looks back and forth eyes narrowing in suspicion at their exchange, “So this, this is a thing that has happened?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Nothing happened.”

 

Comes the simultaneous response and it only has Diggle rolling his eyes in response as he mutters softly, “of course not, what was I thinking.”

 

Felicity seems to have not heard him, as she’s already typing away on her computers, Oliver though sends Diggle a warning glare and the other man only chuckles in response not at all deterred by Oliver’s look.

 

“I have some workout clothes in the lockers in the back...that would be” Felicity calls out suddenly, she goes to spin around to face them but then yelps in surprise by when she once again underestimated the pure strength of Oliver’s body and she goes spinning in circles on the chair before she lands with a halt.

 

“I’m not even dizzy. How am I not dizzy? Usually if I look at a fan blade spinning I get queasy.” She looks at Oliver incredulous, “are you sure  _ you  _ aren't superhuman. Do you ever get sick? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you even with the  _ sniffles _ since we’ve met. How…”

 

“Felicity, the clothes?” Oliver prompts, cutting her off her tangents smile on his lips. Diggle is still looking at both of them in alarm still not use to the 180 they appear to have taken.

 

“Oh right, the bathroom. The only pink bag, I should have some gym clothes for you to change into. You can wear it with the coat and uggs. Much more comfortable. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

“Thank you.” Oliver remarks dryly just before he walks off.

 

“I need a drink after this.” Diggle quips is voice still in a constant state of disbelief.

 

“You and me both.” Felicity says with a sigh, she shifts in her chair and huffs when her elbows keep hitting the arm rest. “I hate his stupid body. It’s just so  _ big _ I wanna be me again John.”

 

Diggle looks at her sympathy, “I have to ask, if Zantana did take the book already, how do you plan on even contacting her?”

 

“I don’t. I’m hoping to find the book myself and maybe I will give us some insight as to what do to. She gave Oliver a call card, but that  _ literally _ exploded in our hands, but we never switched till Oliver dropped me home.  I just don’t know where to begin with this one.”

 

“If anyone can figure this out, it’s you.” Diggle promises, just as Oliver comes out of the bathroom pulling at the waistband of his yoga pants, frown on his face.

 

“It’s meant to be below your belly button, Oliver.” Felicity remarks dryly, when Oliver only glares at her, she does not bother asking him how he managed to change out of her bra into a sports bra, he didn’t need to change  _ completely _ , but Oliver is nothing if not thorough.

 

“Can we just, go and get this over with it?” He grumbles, he does not wait for either of them and starts making his way towards the stairs, but to Felicity’s horror as they follow him, she sees Oliver reach behind him and stick his hand _down_ the back of his pants.

 

“OLIVER!” Felicity all but yells, “Can you  _ not _ do that in public? I’d like to have some form of dignity when I get back my body.”

 

“How do you women wear these thongs?” Oliver complains, “It  keeps going up my ass.”

 

“Well if you weren’t such a  _ man _ , maybe you should have chosen on of the  _ million _ boyshort underwear that I have.” Felicity remarks glaring at him when he goes to reach behind him again, stopping him in his tracks. When she stops to look at his outfit more closely, she groans in annoyance, already over the way Oliver’s body continues to reacts to hers, “But we both know  _ why _ you chose that in the first place. Seriously, Oliver.”

 

“Says the woman who insisted on  _ suspenders _ with my suit for an office meeting.” Oliver points out.

 

“I am too sober, to deal with this.” Diggle grumbles from behind them, but more importantly reminding them that they aren’t alone. 

 

“Let’s just find this woman and get her to fix this mess.” Oliver grumbles.

 

“Are you going to put the fear of god into her, as me?” Felicity calls out teasing.

 

“I don’t know, Felicity. Your loud voice seems to work on Oliver.” Diggle calls out, earning a laugh and grunt in response, only it’s the total opposite what Diggle was expecting, and it throws him off when it sounds like Oliver is laughing at his own expense.

 

0ooooo0

 

“Hi.” Felicity walks up to the young guy behind the desk outside the room of the restricted section of the library, smile on her face. When Oliver clears his throat she realizes, she may have sounded a little too chiper for  _ him _ and she clears her throat. “Hello. I’d like to access your archives. I’d only need it for an hour or two.”

 

“Mr. Queen.” The young man stutters slightly surprised, he looks across at Diggle, who is standing behind Oliver and Felicity with his arms cross and gulps, “Unfortunately, due to recent break in, we aren’t allowing public access to the restricted section. Not until the investigation is completed, as well as we need to do a full inventory on all the books. I apologize for any inconvenience caused.”

 

“Adam, is it?” Felicity asks her voice lowering, at which Adam’s eyes widen in surprise, she eyes’  the WIRED magazine sitting next to Adam’s keyboard “I know that a smart guy like yourself, may be familiar with Queen Consolidated’s applied science division plans to  add more innovative tech?”

 

“I heard that you were trying to rival Plamer Tech’s smart watches.” Adam says perking up slightly, and leaning forward and closer to Felicity.  

 

Felicity can hear Oliver clearing his throat,  _ loudly _ behind them, but she pointedly ignores him and smiles warmly at Adam, “Actually, those are just rumours. There are enough fitness devices, what this city is lack is  _ safety _ devices and we’re hoping to focus on that.  _ But _ before we can start, I need some information, critical information. Think you could help me out?”

 

“Mr. Queen…”

 

“Adam, it would be 20 minutes top.” Felicity promises, cutting him off, and resting her hand on his forearm, “I would  _ really _ appreciate it.”

 

“ _ Felicity.”  _ Oliver hisses softly, as he comes up behind her, tugging on the back of her shirt. Adam though, hears him and frowns in confusion.

 

“Don’t mind my assistant, she likes to talk in the third person. It’s annoying,  I know.” Felicity says, smile widening on her face despite the fact that Oliver just  _ poked _ her in the back and then hisses out in pain. Served him right.

 

Adam looks at Oliver, and then turns back to Felicity, “I can give you 15 minutes.”

 

“You are an absolute  _ gem _ , Adam.” Felicity says with earnest, sending the younger man a smile and squeezing his forearm before she pulls back.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.” Adam sutters out, as he types away on the computer and the door to the restricted section buzzes signalling that it was open. “It was nice to meet you.”

 

“You too, Adam.” Felicity smiles sweetly at him just as Diggle moves forward to hold it open for both of them, she huffs when Oliver hooks his arm around her and tries to tug her towards the door, the sheer bulk of Oliver’s body makes it almost impossible.

 

“Could you not?” Oliver grumbles, and she lets him pull her into the room, Adam now watching them suspiciously as they go.

 

“I don’t think anyone expected to see Oliver Queen in a library, much less know there are more than books here” Diggle quips, highly amused at the entire exchange he just viewed, “I also think the librarian now has a crush on Oliver.”

 

“That’s because Felicity was  _ flirting _ with him as  _ me _ .” Oliver gripes, completely ignoring Diggle jab.

 

“I got us the access we needed right?” Felicity retorts, she spins around to glare at Oliver as she continues to walk backwards, “Not that it matters, Oliver’s overly possessive attitude probably just has Adam thinking Oliver bats for both teams. Probably one of the more favourable rumours about you anyway.”

 

“Okay you two had your fun, can we focus now?” Oliver grumbles, “Which section of the library are we going by?”

 

“No need, Mr. Arrow. “ A new voice calls out, all three whips around just as purple smoke begins to fill the room, and a tall slim woman in a white button down vest, black blazer and a top hat, appears, she turns to Oliver, and tips her hat at him “Or should I say Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver growls taking a step towards her, but Zantana only laughs in return, looking down at him in amusement, “Not so intimidating without your green leather and those pointy arrow of yours. Are you?”

 

Oliver though surprises everyone, when he pulls a knife from his boots and holds it threatenly at Zantana, “Fix us. Now.”

 

Zantana only laughs in return, “I’m going to bet you are not as light on your feet in  _ this _ body, am I right  _ miss _ Smoak?”

 

Felicity only glares at her in return, “Why did you do this to us?”

 

“When I found out that my family’s memoir was in Starling City, I just knew that the  _ Arrow _ would try and stop me.” Zantana remarks, she gestures widely and an ancient looking book suddenly materialized in a puff of smoke. “I also needed to make sure this was indeed my family’s book and not a fake like the one I found in Gotham City last year. You and blondie were the perfect test subjects. I have to say, you are far more grumpy that bat boy.”

 

“Well, it worked, so now fix it.” Oliver growls angrily.

 

“Ah if it were only that simple.” Zantana says in a teasing voice.

 

This time Felicity is the one that takes a step towards Zantana and speaks calmly, “What do you want us to do?”

 

“Felicity! We will not be doing  _ anything _ for her.”

 

“Oliver, unless you want to permanently have boobs for the rest of your life, we are going to have to do what the  _ witch _ wants.” Felicity says tersely, stressing on the word witch and they all knew that is  _ not  _ what she was intending to say.

 

“I prefer  _ magician _ .” Zantana only laughs in amusement, “Besides,  _ I  _ am not the one that can fix this. That’s all on you two. Thank you for your help. Oh and remember be true to yourself.  _ Toodles. _ ”

 

With those final words she waves her fingers at them and then disappears in a puff of purple smoke. 

 

“Be true to yourself?” Oliver repeats in disbelief, looking at Felicity expectantly “Be true to yourself? What the hell is that suppose to mean? How are we supposed to fix this?”

 

“I don’t know!” Felicity all but yells. “ I have a masters in cyber security, not  _ magic _ , Oliver.”

 

“You’re the brains of this team, Felicity.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Diggle steps in between the two, “As cryptic as she was, she  _ did _ give us an answer. She said that you two can fix it. So let’s start from the beginning, what were you doing when this happened? What was different? Felicity mentioned a call card exploding?”

 

Felicity takes a deep breath, and pointedly ignores Oliver by turning her entire body to face Diggle, “Like I said we both touched the card, and it just exploded into a ray of glitter, it was more like a party invitation my mother would make than anything harmful.”

 

Both Oliver and Diggle tilt their heads  to the side in surprise  at her comment, but she brushes it aside, they do not have time for her to explain the whirlwind that is Donna Smoak. “Nothing happened after it. I felt fine, Oliver?”

 

“Same thing, I never felt any different, not until…” He trails off smiling awkwardly at her, shifting on his feet.

 

“Yea.” Felicity nods in agreement, despite everything they have been through in the past 24 hours, neither of them have brought up the near kiss.

 

Diggle though sees right through them and rolls his eyes, “Alright, what did the two of you do, that caused this?”

 

“We didn’t  _ do _ anything.” Oliver protests.

 

“Well we  _ almost _ didn’t do something.” Felicity corrects him.

 

“Okay, before we go any further, does this involve anyone’s  naked body parts? Should I just leave you two to figure this out on your own?” Diggle asks not at all amused at the thought, when neither of them responds he groans, “And that’s my cue.”

 

“John, no wait!” Felicity calls out.

 

When he turns around though he has a knowing smile on his face, “Felicity, you heard what Zantana said. Be true to yourself, and only  _ you two _ can fix it. Maybe it’s time you two talk about this thing between you.”

 

He doesn’t wait for the inevitable protest but instead walks out of the room after giving them both pointed looks.

 

“I hate that he’s always right.” Felicity grumbles loudly and Oliver grunts in agreement..

 

0ooo0

 

Almost 2 hours and boxes of chinese take out later, both Oliver and Felicity are sitting on her couch, each of them sipping a glass of wine, but neither of them have said anything, other than agreeing to have dinner together along with opening a bottle of wine.

 

“Maybe it’s like the movies.” Felicity says thoughtfully, as she shifts closer to Oliver on the couch.

 

“What’s like the movies?” 

 

“You know...a kiss...true love’s kiss can cure any curse.” Felicity explains, “ Not that I’m saying its true love...I mean we aren’t...sure I’ve thought about kissing you...but I didn’t mean...it’s silly to think a kiss just  _ poof _ ...magically fix things I mean a kiss can’t…”

 

Felicity squeaks when Oliver rises on his knees  and leans forward pressing his lips against hers. Only, instead of feeling the expected coarse feel of his beard against her skin, she only feels soft plump lips, and its entirely  _ wrong, _ after a few seconds they both pull back, both wearing matching frowns.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

They both say at the same time, Oliver falling back on the balls of his feet rubbing his face, but his frown deepens as he rubs his smooth cheek, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Felicity’s heart clenches in her chest as his words, as she realizes that they both felt uncomfortable, the very last thing she ever expected,and Oliver looks so put off by the thought as well, it makes her heartache, “It was worth a shot. Guess true loves kiss is only for the movies right?”

 

“No. I’m not apologizing for kissing you.” Oliver explains, he frowns, “Well I am, but not in the way you think...not really.”

 

“Uh guess the sentence fragments is contagious after all.” Felicity quips lightly, her heart still in her throat.

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you  _ now _ ...as you I mean.” Oliver sighs rubbing his face against in exasperation clearly frustrated with his inability to explain himself properly, “What I mean is when I kiss you, I want to be  _ me _ . When I finally kiss you I want to feel it as me, I want to experience it in  _ my _ body. When I kiss you Felicity, I want to feel your lips against mine, I want to be able to run my fingers through the ends of your ponytail. I want to know when we kiss, if your glasses frames would press against my cheekbone. I want to wrap my arms around you and pull you against me , I want to feel all of  _ your _ body against mine.  When I kiss you I want to feel it all.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity’s face heats up not just as his words, but the image his words present, “So you did think about it.”

 

Oliver chuckles lightly, “Just a bit.”

 

“I did too.” Felicity confesses, her voice soft and shy, “Think about kissing you, that is...not kissing me. Kissing myself, is weird, was it weird for you? I opened my eyes and I saw myself and it was just weird.”

 

“Why would you open your eyes?” Oliver asks with a laugh, relaxing against the couch, his eyes still trained on her, as he shifts  closer towards her.

 

“I don’t know the whole things was just strange.” Felicity says her nose wrinkling, “I’ve just...I’ve thought about it too, like you said. Thought about what I would do, what you would do...it’s more than just the kiss… you know?”

 

“I do.” Oliver confesses, “ I know that something's changed between the two of us for a while now and I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’d like to see...I’d like to see where it could go.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity holds her breath, and she can’t help but add, “But after Russia…”

 

“I said that I couldn’t be with someone I could care about.” Oliver reiterates, his eyes never leaving hers, “Maybe I was wrong….I don’t know, but all of  _ this _ , it made me realize things about myself, about you, about us and if you want...if you’re interested...I mean...to see where this goes?”

 

“Yes, I do....I want to.” Felicity quickly reiterates her cheeks warming. 

 

“Yea?” Oliver asks his voice soft full of awe,

 

She reaches across to grab his hand and the moment they fingers interlock they are engulfed in a bright pink light and Felicity’s world goes black. 

 

“Felicity.” She feels coarse fingers gently caressing her cheek, Oliver’s voice coaxing her out of her slumber.

 

“Oliver?” She calls out slightly confused, her eyes fly open when her voice comes out soft, and much higher that before. When she sees Oliver’s clear blue eyes staring back at her in concern, she sits up in alarm, “Oliver! You’re you! I’m me! We’re back!”

 

She looks down at her body and practically squeals in excitement, she then grabs her both her boobs in each hand squeezing them as she sighs in delight. “I’m back!”

 

“Felicity! Jesus could you not.” Oliver groans out painfully, but he never moves away from her.

 

“Oh.” Felicity squeaks in embarrassment, but then she looks at Oliver as though it’s the first time she’s seeing him the pained look on his face much more familiar to her, and she moves towards him cupping his face.“Oh you’re you! You’re you!”

 

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly, as she continues to scratch his beard lightly, her fingers moving against the coarse hairs as she crawls into his lap, the moment she sits on him, her eyes shoot up , “Oh you’re  _ definitely _ you... _ all _ of you.”

 

“Felicity.” Oliver says pained, as his hands move to her hips.

 

“Oh wait, there is something I needed to do.” Felicity says thoughtfully, when Oliver frowns in confusion she puts her hands behind his head and pulls him into a deep kiss.  

 

_ This _ time she feels the coarse hairs of his beard tickle her skin, the way his lips are soft against hers, as he sighs into mouth. She scrapes her fingernails against gentle against the base of his neck, she feels Oliver’s hands move from up her waist to her neck, the gentle tug of the ends of her ponytail has her moaning into his mouth, nipping gently against his bottom lip.

 

Oliver cups her face, pulling back slightly, she can feel him smiling against her skin when she moans in protest. He peppers small kisses along her jaw before he presses his lips firmly against hers again. 

 

She’s the one to pull back this time her breathing erratic, her fingers curling into the collar of Oliver’s shirt. She sighs in pleasure and rests her forehead against Oliver’s “Now  _ that  _ is a true love’s kiss.”

 

She pulls back and looks at him in alarm, “That not that I’m saying...I’m not implying that we….”

 

“I love you.” Oliver breathes out in a deep chuckle, his eyes are twinkling and his smile wide, his fingers slip under the hem of her tank top, making soft circles along her heated skin.

 

“Oh, you do?” She stutters out in surprise, when Oliver looks at her expectantly, her eyes widen in horror, “I do! I mean I love you too.”

 

Oliver only sighs out her name before he pulls her back into a deep kiss, his hands begin to roam her back, fingers grazing against her skin. He tugs gently at the tank top, eyes dilated as he looks at her questioningly.

 

“Oh, yes.” Felicity mutters as she grabs the hem of her tank top tugging it up and over her head in one easy swoop.  

 

She shifts on Oliver’s lap, biting her lip when she feels his arousal pressed against her, the thin material of his slacks and her yoga pants leaving no doubt how turned on he is. Oliver hisses out her name, his fingers curling around her hips. She looks down at the sports bra she’s wearing and she can’t help but laugh at the dancing penguins on each cup staring back her.

 

“You know you laughing in situations like this is not good for my ego.” Oliver remarks with narrowed eyes.

 

“Well, the first time we did this I never thought I’d be wearing dancing penguins on my chest, in one of my oldest sports bra.” Felicity remarks, looking down at the sports bra again, completely missing the point of Oliver’s comment.

 

“It was comfortable.” Oliver explains, his voice lowers as he speaks, “The other bra I was wearing before was cutting into my skin. Are  _ all _ your clothes uncomfortable?”

 

Felicity loops her arms around his neck as she laughs, “Not cut out to be a woman are you?”

 

“Hell no.” Oliver remarks, he flicks the zipper at the centre of her chest, and with ease tug the zipper comes undone and the cups  give away, exposing Felicity’s breasts to him. “Figured  _ that _ one out.”

 

Felicity giggles loudly, at Oliver’s annoyance at being bested by her bras, but her giggles turn into moans when Oliver cups one of her breast, his large hand totally covering her entire breast, his thumb and forefinger gently tugging at her peaking nipple. 

 

“ _ Oliver.”  _ Felicity hisses loudly, just as he lowers his mouth onto her other breast, fingers still gently tugging and twisting her nipple.

 

She grips the back of his head, fingernails scraping his scalp as his teeth nip at her soft skin, his tongue soothing it after. She rocks her hips, grinding against his thigh, trying to get some kind of traction against her heated core. 

 

She gasps when Oliver pulls back, his lips are wet and swollen, his eyes wide as he looks at her, just before he crashes his lips against her again. She uses his upright position to her advantage, and starts quickly making work on unbuttoning Oliver’s shirt, silently wishing she had taken off his shirt when she had the chance. Once Oliver is free of his shirt, he quickly latches onto her lips once again he has since rid her of her ponytail, and he has his hands all in her hair, tugging at it gently as he kisses her heatedly. 

 

She runs her fingers along his torso, her nails gently scratching his scars causing him to hiss out her name in pleasure. She knows for a fact that she will  _ never _ get tired of hearing him saying her name like that. She gently cups him through his slacks, squeezing his harden cock, Oliver’s hips rocking so roughly she would have fallen off his lap if Oliver, wasn’t gripping her waist so tightly. 

 

She giggles lightly at his strong reaction, her fingers move to the belt buckle  of his pants, but before she could even tug on the loop she finds herself being hoist into the air and on her back, “Oliver!”

 

Oliver is sitting between her legs, partially kneeling on the floor, his eyes are wilde, his fingers gripping the waistband of yoga pants, he pauses in his haste and looks up at her questioningly, and her heart swells at the gesture. She nods at him and that’s all the encouragement he needs and with rough tough, he’s pulling her yoga pants off her legs and tossing them aside onto their growing piles of clothes. When her naked ass hits the warm couch, she looks down, their pile of clothing, then at her naked torso, forehead wrinkling, “Oliver Queen!”

 

Her sharp voice as Oliver, who was just about to bury his face between her legs, to look at her in alarm, he even so much  as tries to let go of her thighs, but she holds her hands over his keeping him in place, in more ways than one. She then laughs a full belly laugh, “You were going commando this whole time? In my  _ yoga _ pants?”

 

Oliver presses a soft kiss to her inner thigh, her entire body clenching at the gesture, now is so  _ not _ the time for  _ any _ type of conversation, least of all the kind that would stop Oliver from what he was about to do.

 

“They were  _ uncomfortable _ Felicity. I’m all for seeing you in every single one of those lacy things you call underwear, but they are just not meant to be worn for longer than an hour or two.” Oliver says seriously, which only makes Felicity laugh even more.

 

“Is that a promise, Mr. Queen?” Felicity asks her eyes twinkling with merit.

 

“Oh you can count on it Ms. Smoak.” Olive volleys back sending her a wink, that goes straight to her core, she does not have time to respond, because Oliver suddenly grabs her legs tossing them over her shoulder, just as her lowers his mouth onto her wet core.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Felicity hisses, her heel digging  into his back, as his tongue swipes against her swollen folds. She squirms on the couch, hips rising trying to meet Oliver’s tongue when he pulls back slightly, she gasps as she feels his stubble rub against her heated flesh, once, twice and then his fingers slips between her folds, just as his tongue presses firmly against her clit.

 

“Oliver, oh god. Oh fuck.” She shouts out her fingers digging into tugging at his hair as he continues, alternating between his tongue and his fingers, never once letting up, until all she can do is gasp out his name with each stroke of his tongue, “Oliver...Oliver...I’m…”

 

But she never gets to finish as her entire body bows and she explodes under his tongue, her heels pressing into his mouth as she tries to catch her breath, she has tug on his hair hard, beg him to stop. He pulls back his lips wet and swollen, his beard soaked as he smirks down at her.

 

“I can’t….I can’t feel my legs.” She gasps out dramatically, earning a soft chuckle from Oliver.  

 

He grabs her yoga pants wiping his mouth, tossing it aside before he crawls up her body, pressing a soft wet kiss on her lips, “You okay?”

 

“ _ Wonderful _ .” She gasps out lazily, 

Oliver only laughs and kisses her again, “Don’t fade out on me now Smoak.”

 

Felicity’s only response is to grab Oliver by the both ass cheeks and squeeze them rough, “I’ve got plans...many plans for you Mr. Queen, but first you are far too overdressed for the occasion.”

 

Oliver pulls away from her, much to Felicity’s displeasure, but that is short lived when he quickly unbuckles his belt, sending her a smirk when he unzips his slacks, the moment his pants fall to his feet, he gasps looking at her accusatory, “You gave me hell for going commando in your yoga pants, and you’ve been not wearing anything  _ all  _ day? Felicity you had a meeting with the board of directors with no underwear on!”

 

“I refuse to wear dirty underwear, inside or or not.”

 

Felicity sits up, her eyes unable to look away at Oliver’s harden cock, it looks  _ much _ larger staring right at it, rather than looking  _ down _ at it the past 24 hours, and oh how she can appreciate it so much more this way. 

 

“You are just full of surprises, Felicity Smoak.” Oliver declares, he’s standing in front of her naked and bare, but yet smiling at her with such utter adoration, and it just makes Felicity’s heart swell. 

 

She never thought she would ever see Oliver looks so carefree before, so light and full of joy, she wants to just freeze this moment and never let it go. She makes her way towards him, looping her arms around his waist and rising on her tiptoes before kissing him soundly, “I love you.”

 

Oliver hums against her lips, but instead of deepening the kiss, he hooks his hands under ass and hoists her into the air. Felicity squeaks out in surprise, her arms going around his neck, looking down at him with a grin, “Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you doing the salmon ladder?”

 

“No, but I had a small idea.” Oliver teases, kissing her again as he walks them towards her bedroom.

 

“That was so hot.” Felicity gasps out, just as Oliver tosses her onto her bed, she doesn't have time to admire his naked body, before Oliver is crawling onto the bed and completely covers her body with his own. Felicity grips his waist, her fingers digging into his skin as she kisses him, her hands move behind him and she squeezes his ass again sighing in pleasure, “I knew it was as great as it felt.”

 

Oliver pulls back at her words, eyes narrowing playfully, “Felicity, did you feel me up while you were in my body?”

 

But Felicity isn’t at all embarrassed and only squeezes his ass again in response, “Nothing more than what  _ you _ apparently did too.”

 

This time she has caught Oliver, and he looks at her sheepishly, but despite his guilty look he still tries to play it off, “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Liar.” Felicity teases raising her head to kiss him, “That  little move you pulled on my boobs, there is no way you just  _ knew _ I would like it,”

 

“I’m sorry. “Oliver apologizes, his cheek red, “I was curious, and I did not do anything further...I’m sorry.”

 

“Oliver, it’s fine, I had more boners than I can care for when I was in your body.” Felicity says with a laugh, “Besides I got to reap the benefits of you way too curious fingers.”

 

“You body is  _ really _ sensitive.” Oliver confesses softly, as though its something Felicity didn’t know before, “and responsive.”

 

“I know.” Felicity’s eyes twinkle with mischief, she as she leans forward her hot breath against his air as she speaks, “Now I’d like to test some of my theories.”

 

“What…” But Oliver’s question dies on his lips, just as Felicity’s small hand wraps around his cock, “Fuck Felicity.”

 

“My hand  _ can _ wrap around it.” Felicity says thoughtfully, as she starts to slowly pump his cock, Oliver gasping with each stroke.

 

“Felicity, I’m not going to last very long if you continue that.” Oliver’s voice is strained, his fingers gripping him.

 

“Oh, can’t have that.” Felicity teases, kissing him soundly guiding him between her legs and they both groan with his tips presses agisnt her folds, just as Oliver begins to guide his cock between her folds, he pauses both of  them looking at each other in horror.

 

“Condom.” They both say at the same time.

 

“Fuck, sorry.” Oliver says with a groan, he presses a bruising kiss to her lips, before he pulls away completely, running outside to find his wallet. 

 

Felicity only sits up on her elbows, grinning at his retreating figure. She always thought that if anything were to ever happen between her and Oliver, it would be intense, she never thought she would be laughing  _ this _ much with him, and she just finds herself falling more in love with him, each time he smiles at her.

 

When Oliver runs back into the room, he has the closed packet in his hand, but when she looks down at him, she sees that he’s already put the  _ other _ condom on. She smirks at him, as he tosses the extra packet onto her bed side table and crawls towards her, “A little eager are we?”

 

“You have no idea.” Oliver all but growls, that intensity that she’s always associated him with, increasing tenfold.

 

He grips her thighs and pulls her towards him, just as he leans forwards and kisses her heatedly. She widens her legs, grabbing his cock guiding him towards her entrance, as the tip of his cock presses against her folds he pulls back to look at her, just as their eyes lock he slides in, going still as she hisses.

 

“You okay?” Oliver asks softly, brushing away her hair, and pressing a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, remaining still.

 

Felicity gasps out slowly adjusting to his size before nodding at his question, she clenches around him, grinning at the low deep moan he releases. “Definitely not too big.”

 

Oliver barks out in laughter at her comment, but they turn into moans when she starts moving her hips rocking against his, and they both moan out loudly. Oliver slips out of her then slams back in Felicity’s back arching as she gasps his nap, her hands at his hips gripping them tightly as she meets him for each thrust.

 

“Oliver.” She pants out his name, her muscles clenching around him with each thrust, Oliver’s hot breath tickling her heated skin as he buries his face in her hair, her name barely come from his mouth.

 

“Felicity...Felicity...I’m not gonna last long.” Oliver gasps out, his fingers clenching around the  bed sheet as he rocks her hips against her, the sound of the wet skin hitting against the other echoing in Felicity’s small bedroom.

 

“S’kay…. _ oh.”  _ Felicity moans loudly in reutrn unable to say more, she presses her breasts against Oliver’s bare chest, his scars are rough against her skin, creating a delightful friction that only intensifies the the moment.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver practically shouts out her name as he comes, his hips pivoting against hers moving at rapid pace, he kisses her deeply, his hips still moving at the same pace, he’s softening inside of her, but he still continues to move. His eyes never leaving hers, he uses his free hand to move between their sweaty bodies, his thumb pressing down on her clit just as he picks up his pace, his eyes still on her.

 

“I love you.” He whispers, his voice thick and full of emotion.

 

With on final thrust of their hips, Felicity comes with a shout, Oliver’s name the only word on her lips, she gasps out in surprise, her actions sluggish as her body goes lax against him. Her chest heaves as Oliver peppers soft wet kisses against her sweat chest, “Love you.”

 

She hums out a response, her mouth too dry to form proper words. She gently tugs on Oliver hair,  stopping him, he rests his chin on her stomach, smiling up at her. She moves her hand  tries to touch her lips with her fingers, but ends up only touching her nose, too tired to properly coordinate her limbs. 

 

“C’mere.” She insists.

 

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly in response and raises up meeting her for a lazy kiss, just as her arms wrap around his broad back. This time she’s the one to pepper kisses all over his face, “Love you.”

 

“Yea?” Oliver asks softly, his voice full of awe.

 

“Yea.” She echoes.

 

Oliver kisses her again, before he pulls away much to her displeasure, he slips off into the bathroom and comes back before the cold night air can settle on her heated skin. He covers her body, kissing her just as he hooks his arm around her waist and flips them over so she’s lying on top of him.

 

She snuggles into his arms, pressing a kiss onto his chest, her finger running gently against his skin. Oliver presses a kiss against her forehead, and they both sigh in content.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver calls out after a few minutes of silence, pulling Felicity from the slumber that was calling out to her.

 

Felicity hums in response, too tired to form words, Oliver though never stops trailing his fingers along her bare back, as he speaks, “Did you buy champagne?”

 

His questions throws her off, and she pulls herself upwards to she can look him in the eye, her eyes twinkling, “No, but if you want we can finish that bottle of red we had, in bed.”

 

“No, I mean did you get a gift?” Oliver asks raising his hand to point to Felicity’s chest of drawers where this is a wicker basket with a bottle of champagne resetting in it.

 

“That wasn’t there yesterday.”Felicity is now on high alert and she sits up immediately, just as Oliver slides out of the bed making his way towards the basket. When he reads the note resting in the basket, Felicity relaxes as she sees the tension drain out of him.

 

“It’s from Zantana.” He remarks dryly, “A token for our troubles, enjoy.”

 

He places the basket on the bed and Felicity rises on her knees to look inside, “It’s a bottle of my favorite rose,  _ and _ lindor chocolates.”

 

Felicity practically moans at the sight, but Oliver quickly takes the bottle from her throwing it back in the basket, before he places on the floor. Felicity pouts at him in displeasure, but he only gives her a pointed look, “We both know we aren’t going to try anything from that woman.”

 

“But chocolate  _ and _ rose.” Felicity says with a sigh, moving to curl into his side once he’s lying back on the bed.

 

“I’ll buy you all the wine  and chocolate you want.” Oliver promises pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I can get use to dating a billionaire. “ Felicity tease rolling over so she’s draped over his body.

 

“You only want me for my money.” 

 

“And the abs, can’t forget the abs.” 

 

Felicity loud squeals echo throughout her bedroom, when Oliver flips her onto her back, neither of them noticing the way the box of chocolate glow bright pink, before turning back to normal.


End file.
